


Ereri Events Fluff Weekend 2018

by DeruSamaWrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeruSamaWrites/pseuds/DeruSamaWrites
Summary: Made for the Ereri Events fluff weekend. Nothing but domestic Ereri fluff~





	1. [ I ]

Levi was exhausted.  
Trying to balance a full-time job and deal with his pestering friends whilst also having a boyfriend-  
It took a lot out of him.

Luckily, he had the most understanding boyfriend he could ever hope for. Often, he wondered how he wound up so lucky.  
He wasn’t lying. In bed, huddled close with his partner, he would just lay awake and just stare at his soft cheeks, his long eyelashes that would flutter slightly while he slept, and his soft, luscious parted lips that he wanted to taste forever.

The smile couldn’t be stopped from spreading on his face.

Levi had never considered himself much of an affectionate person- In fact, he never even saw himself getting into a relationship. But that all changed that fateful day, a person who would change his life literally just around the corner... funny how things worked sometimes, huh? A simple walk to work could change into something life-changing.

Fate was just weird like that. Yeah, fate.

He never believed in fate either. That day was life-changing, to be sure.

He wanted to hurry home and see Eren.

\---

“I’m home, Eren?” Levi drops his briefcase to the floor, shutting the door behind him.  
Stretching his arms above his head, joints popping making him cringe slightly. Dropped his arms to his sides with a heavy sigh, he hears a voice, speeding up his heartbeat.

“Welcome home!!” It was Eren. Levi smiles softly as Eren envelopes him in a tight hug.  
They didn’t live together, however Eren practically lived at Levi's house nowadays. Not that Levi was complaining. Erens college roomate, Jean, assured the both of them how much happier he was with Eren gone.

...As harsh as he sounded, the two were good friends- They just showed their affection in odd ways, Levi supposed.  
Secretly, Levi thought Jean was actually pretty lonely.

But that aside-

Eren as always, has his long silky hair in a messy bun, with strands of it always in his face. He was wearing nothing but boxers and a baggy hoodie, which was slipping over his shoulder as a yawn escaped the man.

The only word that came to Levis mind was “cute”.

“How was work?” Eren asks after placing a soft kiss on Levis cheek, smiling brightly. Levi snorts, replying with a “What do you think?”

Eren only smiles in return, but you can see the trace of worry in his eyes.

Levi takes off his work jacket, neatly folding it before flopping onto the couch, yawning.

“Do you want some tea?” Eren asks with a sheepish smile, Levi hums in agreement.  
Off to kitchen, he’s soon back with a steaming cup of herbal tea.  
“I know it’s a special bag, but I thought you needed something special,” Eren says as he lowers the tea carefully to the table. Levi smiles, “It’s alright, about time I used some of it anyway.”

Eren was referring to a special stash of Tea that Levi had bought on their one-year anniversary trip to Italy. It was apparently a small dream of Levis to try tea from as many places as he could, Eren couldn’t help but think it was endearing.

Levi carefully takes a sip of the tea, holding it in his own unusual way. Another thing Eren loved about Levi.  
He takes a sip, Eren waits whilst holding his breath,

A small smile spreads to Levis lips, “It tastes wonderful. Thank you.” Eren releases his held breath with a soft laugh “I’m glad,” and joins Levi on the couch, sitting in between his legs and resting against his toned chest.

Levi wraps his arms around Eren, the brunette sighing in contentment.

“Work wasn’t too rough today?” He asks after a moment, looking up at Levi with a worried frown. “It wasn’t too bad, not pleasant either- Just annoying,” He sighs, nuzzling his head in between Erens neck and shoulder. He giggles at the feeling, softly combing his hands through Levis hair. Levi hums, feeling the distant lulls of sleep faintly calling him.

“I’m just glad to be back home.” He mutters, before placing a soft kiss to Erens neck. Trailing kisses all the way up to Erens ear, and then moving to his cheek, peppering Eren's face with light pecks.

Eren giggles, “Did you miss me?” Levi stops.  
“What kind of question is that?” he replies, continuing to places kisses all over Erens features, finally moving to his soft lips.

“Of course I did.”

Eren rolls over onto his stomach, facing Levi with a bright smile. He pushes their noses together and laughs, the sound bringing butterflies to Levis stomach.  
“I love you,” Eren whispers, eyes locked onto Levis. He smiles in return, “I love you too,” placing his lips against Erens once more.

Placing his head against Levis chest, his eyes close. Levi looks down at the man in his arms, his chest swelling with affection. Closing his eyes, he thinks back to when they met...

  
_“Uh, e-excuse me? Sir?” Levi stops in his tracks, feeling the urge to punch whoever had stopped him. He spins around, glaring at a man with beautiful sea-green eyes. For a moment, he’s taken aback before quickly regaining his composure._

_“What?” He snaps, tapping his foot against the snowy pavement. The man visibly flinches, snapping his arm forward, which was holding a card._

_“I’m sorry, but did you drop this?” Levi takes the card, it was indeed his. His business card. Suddenly the rage from only moments ago disappears, and a feeling of guilt replaces it._

_“Oh... yeah. Thanks, and uh... sorry for snapping at you like that,” Levi? Apologising? He inwardly curses, what was this kid doing to him?_

_“Ah, no, that’s alright... Your name is Levi?” realizing he must have gotten his name from the business card, Levi straightens up, smoothing out his coat._

_“Yes, Levi Ackerman.” This guy could be a potential customer; he had to look professional and pretend he hadn’t just almost yelled and awkwardly apologised moments before._

_“Ah... it’s... that’s a very nice name,” the brunettes cheeks flood with colour and he looks away, Levi suddenly feels his own heartbeat increasing._

_“O-Oh... thank you?”_

_“Y-Yeah... um.” Eren shuffles from feet to feet, awkwardly glancing around. Slowly, he looks back at Levi._

_“Um... my name is Eren, Eren Jaeger. I-if you were curious-” Levi is bewildered and pauses for a second to think of a reply, before it hits him._

_Was this guy... flirting with him?_

_“Are you flirting with me?” Unable to think of a response, he blurts out the question on his mind, regretting it immediately._

_“I-I’m sorry!! You just, you’re so handsome, and uh, your voice is like, it’s beautiful, and your name is too, and I just...” Eren smacks a hand over his mouth, his cheeks were bright red now._

_“Oh... thank... you,” Levi had been flirted with before, sure, but he always rolled his eyes and waved them off. But this guy... Eren, was... charming. Cute? Stupid? Adorable? Incredibly pretty?_

_There were many words to describe him, Levi thought._

_Suddenly snapping back to reality, he checks the watch on his wrist and curses, “Sorry, I’m late for work, I have to go- Oh, but...” Levi begins to run off, before awkwardly coming back to the flustered man._

_“...Here.” Levi hands Eren his business card “Call me-” and runs off._

_Eren is shocked still for a minute. He carefully glances at the card in his hand,_

_“...Good luck at work, Mr. Ackerman...” He mutters quietly, before snorting and placing the card in his coat pocket,_

_Where he would continue to look at the card throughout the day._


	2. [ Love ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can see this as either canonverse or a modern au. Enjoy~ (And I'm sorry it's so late)

It’s quiet. Peaceful.   
Something a soldier rarely got.

He wished he could just lay there forever and ever. Right next to his beloved like this.

It made his chest ache in the best way possible.

Erens face was illuminated softly by the rays of the sun, streaming in through the curtains. It was a cramped room with a cramped bed, though neither of them minded.  
His long hair draped over his face, as he breathed in. And then out.

In, and out.

Something Eren had taught him whenever he had a nightmare. Just breath in, and out again. On nights like that, he would lay his head on Erens chest, listening to the soothing beat of Erens heart.  
It was still beating. He was still here.

Eren was still right where he had always been- At Levis side.

Levi gently, lifts his hand to Erens face, carefully brushing his long silky hair out of his tanned face, brushing his scarred fingers across Erens jaw.   
He had done this so many times, yet he never tired of it.  
His Eren, his perfect Eren...

His heart ached. In an amazing way.

Eren makes a soft grunt in the back of his throat, slowly opening his eyes. Levi quickly pulls back his hand. “Sorry, did I wake you?” Levi says softly, his lips forming a straight line.

“Mmh... dunno.” Eren mutters softly, burying his head in Levis chest and sighing softly. Levi snorts, gently ruffling Erens hair.  
“You dunno, huh? Maybe this’ll wake you up,” Levi says before grabbing Erens chin and peppering his face with soft kisses, Eren giggles.

“Levi, Levi! It feels weird, stop it,” Eren protests lazily as Levi chuckles against his skin, the feeling sending shivers down Erens side.   
“We don’t even have to get up for another hour, the hell Levi...” Eren complains while pouting.

“If you’re asleep, I can’t see those beautiful eyes of yours.” Levi says with a grin. Eren groans, hiding his face in the pillow.  
“God, that was cheesy... who are you and what have you done with Levi?” He laughs at that, “Oi, I can be sappy if I want to. I just feel happy.”

Happy.

Something that was only possible because of Eren.

“Is that so?” Eren says. “Then I’m glad,” he kisses Levis cheek with a smile, Levi huffs. Eren snuggles closer to Levi, wrapping his arms around him.  
Levi sighs in contentment, pulling Eren close.

“I’m going to back to sleep,” Eren mumbles, closing his eyes. Levi smiles. “Alright, Eren. Sorry for waking you.”

“’S fine... I love you,” He chuckles, making Eren smile. “I love you too.”


	3. [ You ! ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hgdhgdhg I FINISHED IT AT LAST IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG HGHf
> 
> This was written like... months ago when it was really hot here, only just now finished   
> I'm sorry if the quality is bad! I'm currently working on a multi chap fic and I just wanted to get this done finally ;;

“It’s so damn hot…” Levi groans while mumbling to himself. “Hey Eren, pass me the fan,” He runs his hand through his sweaty bangs, shifting uncomfortably in the heat. Eren chuckles, grabbing the fan. “Come on, it’s not even that hot,” Levi shoots him a glare. “Yeah, maybe to you, bright eyes.” Eren snorts. He doesn’t know how the nickname ‘bright eyes’ came to be, but he loved it. “It really isn’t! You’re being dramatic.”

 

“Ugh, it’s too hot to fight with you, just shut up.” Eren laughs again. He knows Levi isn’t being serious. It was difficult at first, Dealing with Levi’s personality - He always thought Levi was mad at him. But he soon came to learn it was just how Levi expressed himself, as the awkward and shut-off individual he is. 

Eren hands Levi the fan and he snatches it out of Eren’s hands. Turning it on as he sighs in relief while cursing under his breath. Eren can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of his mouth.

 

It’s summer, the sun is shining without a trace of wind or clouds. To Eren, this was the perfect type of day. To Levi, however…

He was usually shut up in his room, playing games. He rarely went outside unless Eren forced him to. He liked the cold weather, being cold was better than being hot, to him.

 

It also gave him an excuse to cuddle with Eren, but he would never admit that.

 

“How do you deal with this heat? You’re seriously weird,” Levi says.

 

“That’s mean, Levi! I might think you don’t actually like me,” Eren teases. “I won’t if you keep being a brat.” Eren gasps. “So you admit you like me! Aww, you’re so sweet!” Eren coos whilst moving forward to cuddle Levi.

“It’s too hot, get away.” Levi grows, trying to push Eren away.

 

The two had been friends since they were little. They’re polar opposites, but they somehow managed to fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces.

 

Eren was the blazing sun in Summer, and Levi was the shy moon in the cold nights of Winter.

 

Eren has long since had feelings for Levi, but had never acted on them.He’s too afraid of ruining what they’ve been building together for so many years. For now, he’s content just being by Levi side. But sometimes, he can’t help but wonder what it would be like to feel Levi in his arms, to feel Levi’s lips on his-

 

He often found himself with a head full of Levi.

 

“What are you guys doing?” Suddenly a voice interrupts the two. Eren pulls back from Levi hastily, shooting a glare to his blonde-haired roommate.

“What’s it to you, horseface?” Jean’s mocking smirk turns to a scowl in a split second. “Hey, screw you. I’m still dating your sister,” he sticks his tongue out, and Eren growls in response. Levi leaps forward to hold Eren back, squeezing his shoulders in reassurance.

“Calm down, Eren.” He whispers in Eren’s ear, not noticing the slight shiver that goes down Eren’s side. He heaves a sigh, leaning back against Levi’s warmth.

 

“You’re too easy,you know that? Anyway,  _ I  _ have a date, so later, losers.” Eren watches him as he exits through the door, disappearing into the distance. Eren flops back against the couch, releasing another sigh. “Why does he have to be my roommate,” He groans, making Levi snort. “Dunno. Maybe the universe wants you to be together.” Levi laughs then, catching Eren off guard before he realizes what Levi just said. “Ew, gross. I’m not into horses.” Levi laughs harder, throwing his arm over his eyes. “I’d fuckin’ hope not,” Eren can’t help but smile. Levi’s laugh in angelic, and he rarely heard it. “So… anyone you  _ are  _ into, then?” Levi asks with a smirk, Eren is completely dumbstruck. “What?”

 

Levi rolls his eyes, “I  _ said,  _ anyone you  _ are  _ into?” Levi asks again, now looking completely serious. Eren opens and closes his mouth, eyes darting around the room. “Uh… why?” He laughs nervously, scratching his nose. “No reason. Just curious.” Levi responds, holding the fan closer to his face while cursing about the “fucking sun” and it’s “stupid heat”.

 

“Well… um…” Eren mumbles. Honestly, what was he supposed to say? That he liked his best friend? There’s no way. “No-Nobody.” He answers at last, looking away. “No-Nobody? You’re not being shy, are you?” Levi smirks. Eren scrambles to reply. “No! There’s nobody, I swear.” Eren was never a good liar. Especially not to Levi, who could read him through and through. “Call me crazy, but I think there  _ is  _ someone, bright eyes.”

 

“No, there really isn’t!” Eren frowns, turning his attention to Levi. “What about you, then? Someone you like?” Levi’s expression remains unchanged as if he expected Eren to respond like this. He leans back, closing his eyes. “As a matter of fact, yes.” Eren’s eyes widen. “Really?! Who?” A swirl of curiosity and jealousy rises in his chest. Levi liked someone? Who? And why hadn’t he told Eren? Levi opens his eyes, looking at Eren. Suddenly he smiles gently, as if looking at something precious. “You’ll have to guess.”

 

“That’s not fair!” Eren curls up on the couch, thinking. “Uh… Mikasa?” Levi scoffs. “As if. I’m not into girls,” Levi states with the same blank expression as always. “O-Oh. Um… Jean?” They both cringe at the same time. “Hell no. Use your brain, bright eyes.” ‘But I am!’ Eren wanted to retort, but he keeps his mouth shut.

 

Just who is it that Levi likes?

 

“I’ll give you a hint,” Levi says. “He’s fucking stupid.”

 

“So not Armin…?” Eren peeks up at Levi. “Oh my god, Eren. No.” This is hard. Really hard. “Um… Erwin? Wait no… Jean? No, no… Connie!” He suddenly sits up, looking excited but serious. Levi snorts, chuckling. “No, Eren… I’ll give you another hint. He may be stupid, but he’s incredibly sweet.”

 

Stupid, but incredibly sweet? “U-Um…”

 

“Can’t figure it out?” Levi tilts his head. “No… can you tell me, please?” He pleads. There’s just no way he’s going to get this. “One more guess and I’ll tell you.” Levi says. “Urgh. Um… uhh… Hange?” Levi just shakes his head, a small smile creeping onto his face. “No, Eren.”

 

“The answer is…” Levi leans forward and, slowly, gently, presses his chapped lips against Eren’s. “You, bright eyes.”

 

Eren doesn’t respond for a second. Then a minute. “Wait, what?” Levi leaves a small peck on his cheek. “I’ll give you a second to process what just happened.” before sitting back down, picking up the fan once more.

“You… like me?  _ Me? _ ”

 

“Yes, Eren. You.”

 

“...Why?” That’s the only thing that came to Eren’s mind. Within all those feelings of elation, excitement and  _ holy shit Levi likes me,  _ was doubt.  _ Am I even good enough for Levi? Why me?  _ “Are you serious? Because why not? Hell if I know.” Levi says, huffing. “So you… don’t know?” 

 

“No, I don’t. Do I need a reason, bright eyes? I like you, and that’s that.” Levi’s voice has an edge of finality to it, so Eren shuts his mouth. An awkward silence rests over the two. “...Levi?” Eren speaks up at last, sounding small and fragile. “Hm?”

 

“...I like you, too.” Levi smiles as Eren leans over to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “I think I already know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment!


End file.
